militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
2nd Foreign Legion (2LE)
in Paris (1836).]] The 2nd Foreign Legion ( ) was created by the King. On June 29, 1835, Louis Philippe I, the King of France ceded the French Foreign Legion to Queen Isabella II of Spain ( ). Subsequently, 4100 men which included foreigners in service of France and French officers passed accordingly into the ranks of the Spanish Army, which was in confrontation with the Carlists ( ). Nevertheless, the campaign of Algeria required numerous troops, accordingly on December 16, 1835, the King signed a Royal Ordinance which created a New Legion. Creation of the Second Legion The format was first limited to one battalion. The others were later successively constituted, and only if they were required. All the dispositions of the Royal Ordinance of March 10, 1831 (date of creation of the 1831 Legion) were placed rigorously in application. The firs battalion was immediately formed in Pau ( ). On February 3, 1836, chef de bataillon (Commandant - Major) Marie Alphonse Bedeau ( ) was entrusted with command. One month later, the general staff headquarters of the battalion and the first two companies were formed. Six other companies where formed later in June 1836. New dissolution However, in the following month of August, the battalion was licensed and the government proposed to the Officers, Sous-Officiers, and Legionnaires which formed the battalion to serve Spain in the ranks of the French Auxiliary Division ( ), called ex-Legion ( ), which was fighting there for almost a year already. Those who refused were sent back to their foyers. Those which volunteered for service in Spain formed a new battalion which was directed on Pamplona ( ) under the orders of lieutenant-colonel Conrad. Recreation and departure to Algeria Despite the dismissal ( ) of the French Foreign Legion, foreigners were still vibrant in their volunteerism at the corps of the French Army. Accordingly, new depots companies were created and in October 1836, a total of six companies were formed, rapidly followed by the formation of two more in November. This new battalion was placed under the commandment of chef de bataillon Marie-Alphonse Bedeau. On December 5, 1836, the battalion left Pau ( ) to embark on the Suffren, at Toulon, making way by sea to Algeria ( ). The battalion integrated accordingly the 2nd Brigade of the Army of Africa ( ), commanded by général Négrier ( ). The second battalion was formed on July 1837. The creation of three others were echeloned until 1840. Following the apprehension of Constantine, in October 1837, during which the Legion battalion illustrated capability, battalion chief Bedeau was promoted to Lieutenant-colonel and the formation of elite companies was authorized. To award these arms accomplishments ( ), the Legion received on June 7, 1840, the flag which was given in 1832, to the first Legion. Having reached the regulated formation capacity, the Second Foreign Legion was double in two Foreign Regiments. See also *Origins of the French Foreign Legion *French Foreign Legion *1st Foreign Regiment *2nd Foreign Regiment *Major (France) *French Foreign Legion Music Band (MLE) Notes 'Sources : ' * Képi blanc * Division histoire et patrimoine de la Légion étrangère